Sonic Dash
Sonic Dash is a game title developed by Hardlight Studio and released by Sega on 7 March 2013. The title of the game was first mentioned on 26 February 2013, at company description in LinkedIn, which reveals the game being developed to iOS and to Android, similarly to Hardlight's previous game Sonic Jump.On 21 February Sega removed the title from company description. Sonic Dash received positive to mixed reviews, praising the gameplay mechanics and beautiful graphics, but criticizing on the game's repetitiveness and frequent crashes. As of 11 July 2013, Sonic Dash has received more than twenty million downloads on iOS and since the beginning of 2014, it has been downloaded over ten million times on Android. Gameplay Sonic Dash is an endless runner; it is very similar to the gameplay of the Temple Run series and Subway Surfers video games.The player directs Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, or Rouge through a never-ending 3D version of Sonic Heroes' Seaside Hill/Ocean Palace, moving forward at all times. The player can swipe his/her finger up to Spin Jump, down for a Spin Dash (this can also increase speed slightly), and sideways to Quick Step. The goal is simply to run as far as possible without hitting a wall, falling off the course, or taking a hit with no rings in possession. When rings are collected, the Dash Meter at the bottom right of the screen fills, and when it is full, the player can tap the bottom of the meter to perform the Boost Dash, which is similar to the Sonic Boom or Boost. The player cannot jump during a boost, though Sonic automatically blasts through obstacles. A full dash meter doubles the score multiplier (when you dash, you lose the double multiplier). Upgrades such as "Headstart", "Magnet" and "Dash Boost" can be used and upgraded in-game. Players are able to share and compete for accomplishments such as "fastest time" or "longest distance". Springs At certain times, Sonic reaches a set of three springs. Monitors above these springs indicate where they will take the player. If the player hits a spring that doesn't bank rings, then the player has the opportunity to perform four tricks. The player must swipe their finger according to on-screen directions. Doing so successfully will give the player a ring boost from ten to hundred rings, depending on how many rings the player currently has (the reward is greater the fewer rings the player currently has). Failing in the middle of a trick sequence gives no reward. [[Ring Banks the player's collected rings, preserving them. Totem Pole/Pillar Takes the player to Seaside Hill. Loop-de-Loop Takes the player to a section with a few loop-de-loops, corkscrews, or other automated sections. Statue Takes the player to Ocean Palace. Puzzle Piece Takes the player to a section that, when completed, rewards the player with the ability to grab 1 of 4 puzzle pieces for the Daily Challenge. Sailboat Takes the player to the beach. Zazz Symbol Takes the player to a boss battle to fight Zazz. Eggman Symbol Takes the player to a boss battle to fight Dr. Eggman. Question Mark Random effect, can be any of the above, except the Puzzle Piece sections and the ring banks. Characters Playable *Sonic the hedgehog *miles "Tails" prower *Amy rose *Camily cat *Knuckles the enchidna *Princess unigata *Stella the hedgehog (update) *Shadow the hedgehog *Prince puppycorn *Klear the hedgehog (update) *Blaze the cat *Jet rabbit *Shadow the umbrella *Silver the hedgehog *Rogue the bat *Cream the rabbit *Rain buttle *Espio the chameleon (update) *Andronic the Android *Classic Sonic the hedgehog (update) Non-Playable Bosses Zazz Boss for the Sonic Lost World promotion that was later made permanent. The first boss. Zazz rides on his Moon Mech and attacks by shooting stars in a pattern. Zazz and his Moon Mech can only be damaged by Homing Attacks once the springs have been reached. Eggman The second boss. Eggman rides in his Egg Mobile and attacks by shooting missiles and bombs in a pattern. The gameplay is the same as the Zazz boss battle but you have to Homing Attack the missile launchers before the Egg Mobile. Enemies Crabmeat Can be defeated any way Spikes Have to be defeated by side, or by a Spin Dash. Chopper = Only found on large gaps. The player must tap on it to perform a Homing Attack and continue. Sometimes particularly large gaps with multiple Choppers (up to five) appear, which require stringing Homing Attacks. It is possible to destroy them with a Spin Jump during a Dash. Golden Badniks These are regular badniks, just covered in gold. They worked in the same function as other Badniks. They can be only found when the Golden Badnik boost is on. Records 1-classic Sonic the hedgehog 2-shadow the hedgehog 3-dr.eggman 4-princess unigata 5-amy rose 6-prince puppycorn 7-zazz 8-knuckles the enchidna 9-blaze the cat 10-miles "tails" prower 11-rouge the bat 12-cream the rabbit 13-camily cat 14-rain buttle 15-espio the chameleon 16-jet rabbit 17-silver the hedgehog 18-shadow the umbrella 19-stella the hedgehog 20-klear the hedgehog 21-chopper Objects and Obstacles *Rings *Item Boxes **Rings (10 to 100) **Magnet **Shield *Red Star Rings *Dash Panels *Springs *Spikes *Bombs *Totem Poles Development In November 2012, an interview with the UK toy trade magazine Toys 'n' Playthings, Sega of Europe employee Sissel Henno confirmed that Sega would have "several new digital titles" in 2013.On 28 February 2013, the title Sonic Dash was spotted on a listing from a Linked In profile.On 1 March 2013, Sega confirmed the game, with an official press release going out on 4 March.The game was announced to be on iOS, costing $1.99 in the U.S. and £1.49 in the UK. Since 29 March 2013, it can be downloaded for free. As for the Android version, there were rumors that it would be ported but Hardlight Studio's Chris Southall said there might be, because it would be very hard to port the flexible iOS Unity 3D engine into Android as of the experienced problem also in porting Temple Run and its sequel, so it was expected to take time before the Android version can be announced. In addition, Android development also took a long time because of newer devices requiring testing and development before getting it released. On 19 September 2013, Sonic The Hedgehog's official Facebook page announced that Sonic Dash may come out on the Android "soon", possibly by the fall of 2013, althought Hardlight's Facebook warned players that there was a fake version that was not developed by themselves. On 26 November 2013, Sonic Dash was released for the Android. At its release, the Android version was caught up with the current iOS version, having all of the features the iOS version currently has except for Game Center, whereas, the Android version uses Google Play Games Services instead of Game Center. Reception Sonic Dash has received mixed to positive reception. Much of this reception has been praised for its graphics and other controls. But its in-app purchases, according to Destructoid, ranges from "not needed" to "pretty damn annoying." Metacritic calculated a score of 69 out of 100 using 26 reviews about that game. IGN gave it a 6 out of 10, praising its gameplay and controls but criticizing its "Play-To-Win elements" and the amount of "unavoidable deaths." According to Eurogamer,"The randomly-generated zones are filled with classic obstacles and enemies zooming towards you at an ever faster rate, and are showed off by some fantastic camerawork as Sonic zooms through long, twisting paths and loops. Rings are everywhere, which protect Sonic from a single enemy hit but not a collision, and can be 'banked' between zones to gradually level up the hog," although it finds "the entire game is framed and ultimately spoiled by in-app purchases," referring to the aggressive use of in-app purchases in the game. Gallery See Sonic Dash/Gallery Music TBA Category:Games